Far Away
by DeepWriter
Summary: Elizaveta dragged her out of the library and left her in the University's hallway.  With a sickening plummet in her stomach, Madeline worried if it had something to do with her brother and boyfriend.  Both of whom are soldiers in Iraq.


After watching a slew of 'soldiers returning home' type of videos on youtube, I was inspired to create one of my own. This is a human AU, centred around Canada (Madeline Williams) and England/United Kingdom/Britain (Arthur Kirkland). Set in London, England -specifically in a random university in or around London.

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you,<em>

_I've loved you all along_

_And I forgive you,_

_For being away for Far too long."_

~ Far Away by Nickelback

February 2011

Maddie Williams was nineteen years old, she had wavy blonde hair and bright purple-blue eyes that swirled hypnotically. She had a beautiful body and was rather short, standing at only 5'3". Currently the young woman was sitting in her university library, reading a novel for her history course. Her oval glasses slipped off her nose every once in a while, making her pause in her reading, but other than that she was thoroughly focused on the words in front of her. The French-Canadian heard the door to the library slam and rolled her eyes, probably some kid who forgot about a paper that's due tomorrow or something. Someone was running, the loud click of heels screamed female and the urgency made Maddie's head shoot up in confusion. Her friend, Elizaveta, came barrelling towards her (how she did that in three-inch heels, Madeline will never know).

"Maddie! Come quick!" Liz gasped out once she reached the girl's table. "Something's happening outside! No! No! Leave your things, we need to go now!"

Madeline bit her lip but obligingly jumped to her feet and followed after her friends, racing out of the building as fast as she could. A quick glance at the passing window showed an overcast sky covering all of London, England. Shaking her head, Maddie assumed Liz would only drag her out for something truly important. Before they reached the front of the school, Elizaveta slowed to a complete stop (nearly making Maddie trip over her) and spun to face the Canadian.

"Maddie, stay here for a minute, okay?"

"But I thought this was important-!" Madeline protested.

"Stay!" Liz said threateningly before racing off again.

The girl huffed and bit her lip, worrying it thoroughly over what could have been so horrible as to have Liz drag her out of the library. She ran a quick hand through her hair and leant against the window, with a sickening plummet, Maddie suddenly worried if the news had something to do with her half-brother and boyfriend.

Madeline was born in Québec, Canada to Elizabeth Wilson and Henri Williams. Three years prior, her elder half-brother -Alfred- had been born to Elizabeth Wilson and Franklin Jones. While Madeline had grown up in Ottawa with her father after her mother had passed away, Alfred had grown up in Texas with his father and step-mother. The two had been very close growing up, always calling and sending each other letters (and later emails) when they could. So it was no surprise when Maddie came down to visit Alfred during the summer when she was fourteen that she became just as close with Alfred's best friend, Arthur Kirkland. Arthur had been four years older than Maddie and had been in America for only a few years and was planning on moving back for school. When Maddie had hit sixteen, Arthur had asked her out and they had been dating ever since (the blow-out between Alfred and Arthur once the former found out was still a bit of a legend amongst their friends).

When Alfred hit eighteen, he had signed up with the U.S military and a year later, Arthur had followed the boy. Maddie had been there to see them both off almost a year ago when they had been deployed to Iraq, tears streaming down her face and Arthur's favourite sweater pressed to her chest. It had long since lost his warmth and smell, but on the nights that were truly crushing to her, Maddie would pull it out of her closet and wrap herself in it for comfort. Right now, Madeline could feel herself beginning to shake with the thought that the news Liz was going to tell her was going to crush her.

"Maddie!" Elizaveta came running back, she gripped the girl's arm and tugged her. "Come, come!"

The two moved (at a much slower pace) down the hall to reach the front doors of the school, Liz stood back and gestured at the doors. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Maddie was confused by this point.

"Open the doors, silly!" Liz giggled, her eyes sparkling with some unknown happiness.

Madeline gave her friend an odd look before pulling the doors open.

Standing outside, in the piles of snow, were all of her friends and extended family. The boys she played hockey with (Ivan, Berwald, Mathias, Tino...), her cooking partners (Feliciano, Romano, Antonio...), her step-brother (Francis), and some of her best friends (Miguel, Katyusha, Belle, Lars, Gilbert...) all stood outside. But clustered in the middle of all of her friends were Alfred and Arthur, both were dressed in their army uniform. Alfred had a stupidly large grin on his face, a cluster of balloons being held in his hand and Arthur was smiling her crooked little smile and holding a bouquet of red-on-white roses on the crook of her elbow.

Madeline choked on a sob and threw herself down the steps of the school haphazardly, running at full force towards her brother and boyfriend. She could hear her friends chuckling at her reaction but she didn't care as she full on tackled her brother first, he laughed and picked her up with one arm easily. He kissed her forehead and laughed again.

"Anh, did you miss me Mads?" Alfred laughed loudly, and she realized now how badly she had missed the sound.

"You're an idiot!" She sobbed, tightening her grip before letting go. "Of course I did!"

"Madeline?" Arthur was hesitant.

Maddie felt her eyes water again as she rushed into his embrace, his strong arms holding her closely and safely. She could feel his heart pounding from where her head was tucked against his chest, shaking from the cold and the tears that cascaded down her cheeks.

"Oh, God, I missed you." Arthur murmured into her hair.

Madeline pulled back and stared into his acid green eyes for a beat before lurching forwards, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. His mouth yielded to hers and his arms were like steel from where he held her tightly. Maddie could feel her tears dripping down her cheeks and could hear her friends (particularly Gilbert) wolf-whistling loudly. When she finally pulled back from the kiss, it was only to bury her face in his neck, breathing in his familiar scent of earl grey and rain.

"Maddie?" Arthur called her name quietly, setting her on the ground and pulling away slightly. "I have... something to ask you?"

"W-what is it?" She asked, hoarse from crying.

He dropped to one knee and her hand flew to her mouth as he held one of her hand's. "Madeline Williams, you've kept me sane as I witnessed things that will stay with me for my life... your smile, your laugh, your touch... all of it kept me alive and happy... would you do me the honour of marrying me?" He asked sincerely, pulling a beautiful engagement ring out of his pocket.

Maddie had troubled breathing so all she could was nod furiously. He grinned bashfully and slid the ring onto her finger, only to have her tackle him into the snow pile -much to the hilarity of their friends. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she realized three things;

It was snowing.

She was continuously chanting the word 'yes, yes, yes' under her breath.

She was marrying Arthur Kirkland.

"I'm not leaving you anymore, Madeline, I promise." Arthur murmured as he pressed a kiss into her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, Arthur." She whispered, kissing him furiously. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>The UK pulled out (completely out) of Iraq on May 22nd, 2011. The USA is currently in the process of pulling out of Iraq.<p>

This is dedicated to all those who have (or have lost) loved ones over in Iraq (or Afghanistan) -this is also for anyone who has been over in Iraq, Afghanistan etc.

I'm sorry for any errors in my writing, I went over it but I might have missed something. I'm sorry for the inconvience.

Please **_REVIEW!_**


End file.
